


Love sick

by Lenkia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Romance, Character Death, Cheating, Crying, Desperation, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forced Relationship, Grieving, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Lies, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Married Couple, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Out of Character, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Stalking, Strangulation, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Victim Blaming, yandere!kirigiri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenkia/pseuds/Lenkia
Summary: *WARNING*A one-shot collection all involving Kyouko Kirigiri being extremly... love sick.Rating depending on each story. Most of them are M though.I'm back!





	1. I'm not a stalker...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So it was like a year ago that I posted this one-shot collection here, but I posted it like 11 times and people got super angry, like chill... It was because my internet crashed everytime I tried to post it, so I did it over and over again and didn't realize it until the next day. Really awkward heheh. 
> 
> But even one year later, I really want to post these one-shots. And honestly, I know that people will find my stories REALLY out of character, and I know. But this is "what-if" and "AU" stories that I really have thaught about and found it really cool or nice to write about. And must of them are quite disturbing. 
> 
> If you don't like that by any sort, then please don't read! 
> 
> But if you like a love sick, stalkery Kyouko and sick, disturbing (and sometimes also fun) one-shots of my favorite pair, than please keep on reading! 
> 
> Like I said before, ratings will depend on the story itself, but most of them are M. I will write before every chapter about the ratings and the warnings. 
> 
> Please consider my misspellings nicely. English is not my first language.

**Rating** : T/M (more T though)

 

**Genre** : Romance, angst, fluff

 

**Words** : 1476 

 

**Happy Ending**

 

**(If you want the warnings, which is spoilers, then scroll real fast to the bottom of the story. I do this so the people who wants to be warned can see without spoling to the others)**

 

* * *

 

“Kyouko-chan?” Kirigiri turns around to face Asahina, who looks over her shoulder with a smile. “It’s lunch break. What are you doing on your phone?”

The detective puts the phone in her pocket, putting some hair behind her ear as she clears her throat. 

“I’m not hungry.” Asahina rolls her eyes. 

“You only drink coffee for breakfast. At least share my bento!” The swimmer takes out a very big box and puts it on the bench before sitting next to Kirigiri. The detective can’t help but to smile as Asahina thanks for the food. 

“It’s amazing how much you eat.” Asahina laughs as she opens the bento and taking out two chopsticks. 

“I just swim it away.” She takes out another pair of chopstick, giving it to Kirigiri. The detective lifts her eyebrows. “I already knew, hehe.” 

They both laugh low before eating in silence. The only thing that was heard was the wind, birds and students from Hope’s Peak eating their own lunch together further away. They both watch the grass flow as the smell of Sakura trees fills the air. 

“Kyouko-chan?” By the sound of Asahina’s voice, Kirigiri was already waiting for the question that Asahina hasn’t dared to ask until now. And she can guess what the question already is. Kyouko prepares herself by looking away. “Why are you doing this? You should stop.” 

That awful feeling filled her stomach. Like that feeling right before you need to throw up. The sadness and fear swallowing her whole as she could feel shame fill her. 

If Kyouko could blush, she would. But her stone-cold face doesn’t even twitch. She still doesn’t look at her friend.

“I can’t.” The air flew by them, screaming in their ears as sakura flowers surfed with the wind.

“He told me how you keep following him home, staring at his window for ages-” 

“You don’t understand, Asahina-” The swimmer stands up upset, looking down at the detective with tears in her eyes. 

“Kyouko-chan, this isn’t okay! I know that you love him, but he doesn’t love you. You have to accept it. He told me just now how he feels watched and stressed because of this.” 

“I’m not a stalker.” Kyouko answers back emotionless. “I just got to know that he is safe.”

“He is Kyouko, he is.” She puts a hand exhausted on her face. “He just doesn’t feel it when you keep doing this.” 

Silence is once again having the attention, before Asahina picks up her bento. 

“I need to leave for practise, I see you later.” The swimmer leaves as fast as she came, and Kyouko finally looks up from the ground. Seeing how the sakura leaves fill the sky. 

_ It’s beautiful.  _

Kyouko takes out her phone from her pocket, and looks at her background. 

_ But he’s more beautiful _ . 

 

 

 

He leaves the library and says his goodbye to Togami before leaving school. As Kyouko follows him through the tough crowd in the entrance of Hope’s Peak, she can still see his back profile walking towards his home. She knew the way by heart, but something was different. The last few weeks, he would walk as he hugged his backpack with fear, looking around after Kirigiri’s silver hair. But right now, he was standing straight and looking forward almost as a robot. 

Kyouko keeps following with a few meter distance between, walking behind him as he took the usual way. She also looked out if someone was trying to do anything bad to him. She was already ready for that. 

They were now in town, the sound of cars and people chattering filling their ears. Full of distractions, but not important enough for Kirigiri to care. Even if there was amazing sales and people having problems that she could easily solve, she kept going. He was still the only thing she saw further away. 

But he suddenly turn left between houses and stores. 

Kyouko stops right in track, thinking that she lost him, but she couldn’t have. She had her eyes on him every second. Someone must have dragged him in. Because this was not the way he took home. She walks faster, trying to go through people on the sidewalk as they talked on their phones or giving her weird glances. She didn’t care. She absolutely didn’t care. She had to find Naegi-

A sudden hand takes Kyouko’s arm, before dragging her in and pushing her into a hard wall. The detective let’s out a loud moan in surprise, realizing she was in a alleyway. A dark alleyway that was almost cut of from the city world outside. No one looking in. And she also realize that someone was pushing her into a brick wall, and that it was him. And he looked angry, and stressed. Also afraid and he was shaking. Absolutely stunning.

They locked eyes for a second, his green together with her grey. And Kyouko should feel afraid, ashamed or anything like that. But she keeps looking at him with her emotionless face, probably scaring him away. Because he suddenly looks down, his hands still on her shoulders. 

“S-Stop doing this, Kirigiri-san!”, he screams, almost crying. “I c-can’t take this anymore! I can’t deal with it. It’s scary to be at school, going home and be home, knowing that you are there. I’m scared! I’m sorry that I rejected your confession, but I don’t love you and I rather wanted us to stay as friends! But if I knew it would turn out this way, I…” She could feel him blush, even if he didn’t look at her. “I don’t want this anymore. You have to stop! If you don’t, I’ll-” 

Kyouko interrupts him, by putting her hands on his shoulders. He looks up at her with shook, before she turns them both around and pressing him against the wall, making him groan surprised. He looks at her with big shocked eyes, looking more afraid than before. 

She leans in, and puts her lips on his. 

He let’s out a desperate sound, and she knows that he’s in shock. He doesn’t do anything as Kyouko waits on a response. And it’s understandable. So she starts to move her lips. Kissing him like he wanted it to. Kissing his soft lips that she have yearned for for so long. And he still doesn’t do anything. It’s not until she drags her tongue against his upper lips that he suddenly twitch. 

“N-no…”, he whispers, looking away from her to block his lips as he blushes deep. “S-stop it…” She takes her hand, putting it under his chin and makes him look at her again. He closes his eyes, in either shame or fear as he waits on what comes next. She smiles soft, before pressing her lips on his again. She leads the kiss, and she doesn’t mind. He’s still in shock, and his shaking body is still afraid, but he doesn’t reject. That’s a good sign enough. So she starts where she left of. Dragging her tongue against his lips, hearing his shaking moans that she love. She lets her lips massage his as her tongue goes to meet his, and he hesitates before he accept. And it doesn’t take long before Kirigiri starts to suck on his tongue, making him jolt is shock, but he doesn’t interrupt it. 

They go on for minutes, Kirigiri feeling every corner of his mouth before she finally decides to break the kiss, leaning out slowly. A sling of saliva still keeping them connected before it breaks. Naegi slowly open his eyes, half open as he pants as loudly as Kyouko with a blush on his face.

“I won’t follow you anymore.”, Kirigiri whispers, before leaving him alone in the dark. Hearing him land on the ground in exhaustion and shock, before she’s going back to the city and leaving their secret behind.

 

The school bell rang, informing the students of Hope’s Peak Academy that the school day has ended. The class collected their stuff and left in a hurry to leave and go home. It didn’t take long before Kyouko was the only one in the classroom, sitting on the chair all alone as she stared at the blackboard. The clock hanging on the wall ticking louder and louder every second that went by. She sighs for herself, before standing up. Taking her bag that was hanging under her desk and slowly walking towards the door. She opens it. And to her left, stands Makoto Naegi. Leaning against the wall with a blush on his face, looking at her ashamed before looking away fast. 

“Naegi-kun…” He clears his throat. 

“You live near me, right?”  _ No. _

“Yes.” It’s quiet for a long time, the only sound coming from the clock inside the classroom. 

“Then let’s go home together.” Kyouko keeps looking at the boy surprised, before smiling. 

“Okay.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Warnings:**  Stalking, forced kissing 


	2. I'm not scared...

**Rating** : M 

 

 **Genre** : Romance, angst

 

 **Words** : 542 

 

**Inspired by "Don't hurt yourself" by Beyoncé and Jack White**

 

**(If you want the warnings, which is spoilers, then scroll real fast to the bottom of the story. I do this so the people who wants to be warned can see without spoling to the others)**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Don’t you think I know?” Kyouko whispers between her heavy breathing. He freeze in the middle of making his tie, the one she had thrown away on the floor hours ago. As she tries to control her breaths, she looks at him from the bed. Swallowing before opening her mouth. 

“I know what you’re doing... I mean,” she lets out a small laugh without any sort of humor in it. “working on a Saturday?” 

He keeps finishing his tie, and Kyouko still doesn’t see his eyes. The ones she wants to see filled with regret and fear. He hasn’t looked in her eyes for months. Not even when they had been one a few minutes ago. He glance over his shoulder, but still doesn’t look  _ at _ her. 

“Put some clothes on. You’ll get a cold.” He puts on his jacket before leaving her all alone. Abondant.

Kyouko looks at the door for minutes, before slowly looking up at the ceiling again. She close her eyes as she takes the sheet over her naked body up to her chin, going back to sleep. Because just like this, the days go on. As he fucks others, probably the one closest to her, she lays here being sedated by orgasms.  _ He’s beautiful _ , Kyouko thinks as she falls into a dark ocean, feeling the tears falling down to her ears.  _ So terrifying, strange. So beautiful. _

She dreams of him in both worlds. 

 

She is woken up by the sound of their door opening to the sleeping room. 

“I told you to put on some clothes.” Kyouko opens her eyes slowly and turns her heads towards him, the sheet over her body barely covering anything. He’s taking of his tie, and he ignore her eyes. Again.

“I had some papers that I needed to get done at school.” _ Lies. _ “Nothing important.”  _ Lies. It’s all lies but she doesn’t have the strength to say anything.   _

When the tie is of, he creeps over to Kyouko on the bed. On his all fours as he stand over her looking at her lips and slowly at her body, the sheets laying beautifully over her curves.

“Did you sleep all day?”

She doesn’t answer. He keeps looking at her lips.

“Do you love me?”, she asks. And for the first time, he looks into her eyes filled with lust and guilt. 

“I love you.”, he answers back.  _ Not a lie. _

He kisses her softly. Softer than feathers, softer than clouds. Softer than he did for years. And Kyouko loves him even more than before. 

The kiss last for ten seconds, before he leans out. Standing on his knees as he takes of his shirt and the only thing covering Kyouko’s body. He kisses her neck, letting his hands wander down. 

“Then why do you do this to me?”, she gasp into his ear as he caress her. Slowly with his hand. He heard her, she was sure. But he chose to ignore her as he does his magic with his body. Kyouko was a prisoner in a bubble created by him. A bubble fragile as glass that she could easily break. But she doesn’t want to. She is scared. 

All she have is him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Warnings** : Cheating


	3. I'm not weak...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.   
> As you've noticed I've updated this collection of one-shots after, what, a year now? And I thought that it would be fun. It was along time ago I wrote these, and they're probably shit, but still. 
> 
> The reason why I stopped updating was because of, idk, bad energy, we can call it (?)  
> In the first chapter, I wrote clearly that the characters would be WAY out of character and I'm VERY aware of that. It is like that because of the plots. I had many ideas and I wanted to write them down and I can't write about a lovesick Kyouko with her cold behavior. OF COURSE, I have to change it then.
> 
> So for the last time;   
> THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T FUCKING READ! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT!

**Rating** : M

 

 **Genre** : Angst

 

 **Words** : 1095

 

**Dark Ending**

 

**(If you want the warnings, which is spoilers, then scroll real fast to the bottom of the story. I do this so the people who want to be warned can see without spoiling to the others)**

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of cans and glass was heard from the living room the second Kyouko took a step into the apartment. She could feel her stomach clench, her breathing becoming faster and heartbeat racing. Yet, she kept her cool as she closed the front door. 

“Kyouko, welcome back!”, Makoto smiled happily, standing up to greet her. Losing his balance a few times before finally having control. Kirigiri looked at her boyfriend from the door entrance, still wearing her outdoor clothes on with the keys in her hand. 

“You’re drunk.”, she states, swallowing down the dry air in her mouth. He looks at her sad, taking a bottle of vodka in his hand as he walked towards his girlfriend. 

“You know Kyouko, sometimes you have to loosen up a bit.” The detective has heard this so. Many. Damn. Times. She felt the urge to punch him right in the face. But she kept her cool. As she takes off her outdoor clothes and putting them on the couch, she answers back coldly.

“I will after you’re done grieving.” Makoto’s goofy smile that was caused by the alcohol disappeared, replaced with an emotionless face. He looked down at the floor, the bottle in his hand almost slipping down before Kyouko takes it and put it on the floor. 

“Makoto, sit down with me. Calm down.” She takes his hands in hers and tries to smile. Wanting him to look up at her eyes. “Talk. Talk the way we always did when something bothered us.” He looks up at Kyouko with tear-filled eyes, sobbing while shaking his head over and over again. 

“She won’t come back.”, he whispers, voice cracking. “She’s dead.” He starts to cry. Tears running down his cheeks as he tries to control his breathing. Clinging into Kyouko like she was the only thing left on earth. “She’s dead! Sh-She won’t come back! Why couldn’t I save her?!” 

Kyouko remembered what the psychiatrist told her about Makoto after Komaru’s death. That the boy was the one who would hurt himself the most. Because he always thinks that he could've done something and then carry on the guilt like  _ he _ was the one who killed Komaru, and not the disease. The psychiatrist also warned her about one more thing. 

_ “On some days, when it will be too much for him, he’ll probably put the blame on someone else. Probably you. It’s common in most of these cases because he’ll know that no matter what, you won’t leave. Like a safe place. Because he trusts you the most.” _

“Makoto, you couldn’t have saved her. She was sick. Nobody knew.” She suddenly felt him freeze with his arms around her, and she was already ready. Ready for his spiteful words that he said when he had one of these nights. Makoto push her away, making her stumble as he looks at her with anger, tears, and snot running down his face. 

“Why didn’t you do anything, Kyouko? Huh? Aren’t you a detective? Aren’t you always three steps ahead of us?!” Kirigiri felt her hand turn in fists as she felt the words break her heart. Trying to not let them go through her. 

As Makoto mutters ugly words to himself, he bends down to take up the vodka bottle again. Glaring at her like she was trash. “Fucking cunt.”, he says aloud. 

Kyouko felt herself freeze. Her eyes turn wide and her mind blank. It felt like time stopped. As Makoto takes a big swing of the vodka, she feels her body start to shake and eyes filling up with tears. Kyouko leans against the wall for support.

That glare. Those words. Those  _ ugly _ words. Disgust. No.  _ No _ . She was afraid of him. She couldn’t accept that. She loved him. She loved him. He loved her. He did, he’s just drunk.  _ Very _ drunk. 

She runs towards him and takes the bottle from his hand the moment he takes another swing. 

“What the- Kyouko!” She doesn’t stop running. All the way to the kitchen where she turns the bottle around as it spills on the oven, counters and finally in the sink as Makoto scream, trying to run after her.

“Kyouko!” He had never screamed this loud in his whole life, she was sure. Her hands were shaking, tears running down her cheeks and sobs escaping. Watching the strong liquid disappear like water as she kept repeating the words in her head.  _ He loves me. He loves me. _

She suddenly feels a hand yank her hair, making her scream loudly and dropping the bottle in the sink. She falls to the ground, feeling his hand around her throat as she screams louder than before. 

_ He loves me. He’s going to kill me. _

“You fucking bitch!”, he screams, gripping harder, making Kyouko choke after air. Her legs and arms all over the place, just trying to end this nightmare. “Fucking bitch, cunt, whore-” 

He suddenly stops, when he sees her tears falling down to her ears. Even yearning after air, she looks at him the most heartbreaking eyes that have turned bloodshot because of him. Like someone suddenly kicked Makoto in the face, he suddenly sobered up. His eyes turning wide as he realized what he was doing. He lets out a shaking groan like he didn’t understand what was happening. The grip around her throat flinch away like he burnt his hands on her. He looks at her, with big eyes and shaking hands as he realized what he had done. Looking down at Kyouko, who was shaking of fear. Eyes filled with fear. 

The only person left in his life. Feared him. 

“K-Kyouko…”, he tries to whisper, reaching for her, but she twitches in panic. She sits up, but she can’t stand. She’s too weak, so she crawls backward until she hits the wall as she starts to cry. 

“Don’t touch me!”, she screams. “Don’t you ever touch me again!” She sobbed louder for every second as she put her arms around herself. “How could you!? How could you?!” 

Makoto wants to die. He wants himself dead. The girl he loves is crying, hurt, almost died because of him. Makoto couldn’t even say her name without crying harder. 

“I love you Kyouko!”, he sobs, dragging his hair in madness. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” He cries louder. “I’m sorry!” 

Kyouko watched Makoto suffer as much as she did. And a thought came to her mind. A thought that she was so ashamed of. But she couldn’t help it. 

_ “That’s good.” _ , she thought. _ “He still loves me after all.” _

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Warnings:**  Alcoholism, minor character death, swearing, victim blaming, abuse, strangulation

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if you want more! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
